Tiger
Tiger Hello, this is Tiger(-Strike #7) from the SAMB. My full nickname is Tiger-Strike #7, however, everyone calls me Tiger or Rysun (In the case of Galaxian, Yang Shan).a I joined the SAMB June 12th, 2018. I am a Chinese-Filipino (someone from the Philipines) mix. I currently go to Moon's Tae Kwon Do. I love to play basketball and dodgeball, play video games, but writing is always and will forever be #1. I am currently writing HARDCORE: The first part, or as it has been recently renamed, MISSION: HARDCORE (there is a page for this). I also have a youtube channel by the name of IceOrangeNinja7; I post gameplay of various video games on there. SAMB TIMELINE: 11:06:46 AM, June 12th, 2018 - First post on the SAMB 12:33:25 PM, June 12th, 2018 - First thread created 1:31:18 PM, June 14th, 2018 - First RP created June 15th, 2018 - First Chat thread made July 20th, 2018 - A SAMBer misspelled my name as "TIGGER" instead of Tiger June 30th, 2018 - Created my full SAMB name (Tiger-Strike #7) and people then started calling me Tiger July 30th, 2018 - Beginning of my disappearance from the SAMB August 13th, 2018 - First day of school for my 8th Grade year November 10th, 2018 - When I come back after my long absence from the SAMB November 13th, 2018 - Gang and Flipside Created November 21st, 2018 - Homethread created (WORK IN PROGRESS) Gang: Camelia: A brave 17 year old girl armed with a crossbow, very loyal to her friends and can be incredibly defensive. She has hazelnut colored eyes and hair, which is often in two small buns on the left and right sides of her head. Theme song: "Believer" Markus: A strong 19 year old that wields an ax, he is often very rash in decision making but is a good fighter nevertheless. He has long, jet black hair that kind of looks like Loki's (Marvel Loki) Theme song: "Natural" Resha: A small, thin, 16 year old, often uses daggers and is very peculiar during any decision making. She has long, blonde hair that goes to her waist. Theme Song: "Love you like a love song" Sebastian: A sword-wielding 17 year old, he cares about loved ones. He has short, spiky hair that he likes to wear in a mohawk. Theme Song: "Better Now" Novels/Books/Stories: Currently writing: HARDCORE/ MISSION: HARDCORE Pending: Vows Norm-al or Normal? HARDCORE 2 (Name undecided) Theme Song: "Whatever it takes" Quotes: "Hello, this is my gang, and we are also who makes up the Tiger Strike Force. We have heard my flipside, Regit, is planning on attacking the SAMB and is hiding out here, may we go search?" - November 19th, 2018, in Galaxians Homethread, The Cosmos Interesting Facts: * I always type above 92 WPM on 5 minute typing tests * I often type 145+ WPM when I am free typing (not on any typing test) * I want to be an architect ''and ''an author Category:SAMBers Category:Writers/Authors